The beauty and the cyborg
by Desteny star
Summary: Beauty and the beast AU events set after Jak 3: "Things are never as they seem" Ashlin has heard that saying but never believed. Till the day she traded places with Sig to be the prisoner of a supposed to be dead enemy who will prove the phrase to correct. But in the end... Will it be enough to break the curse and save a life?


**Authors note: I did this story many years ago as a request for a friend who was a huge fan of my Growing up series. She had asked for a beauty and the beast story Jak and Daxter style. The story is a spin off of the movie with some details of different versions of its story, but takes place in the Jak and Daxter series after the 3 game. Each character plays their parts more or less of the beauty and the beast without being to oc...hopefully.**

 **Any way recently I stumbled across and after a while I decided to post the story on fan fiction...either way I hope you all enjoy it. Please let me know what you think.**

* * *

 ** _Waves roared and thunders as they crashed against the shore of a desert wasteland._**

 ** _Peaks and rocks scattered across the shore and sea, forming almost like a bridge between the wasteland and what seemed like a rock island of sorts, nothing special in appearance, but like everything in life, looks are deceiving for if you look closer you would notice that on the other side of the island, hidden from sight by the enormous rocky peaks of the island stood a beautiful castle._**

 ** _Many tales almost always began in a castle...and just so happens that this castle has a story...a truth...which needed to be known._**

 ** _And so our story begins with a phrase which is very known._**

 _"Once upon a time in a land far away...there lived a king, his queen and two sons in a large palace, although the king was respected and loved equally by both his sons...the kings heart held no love for his oldest son"_

 _"No matter how hard he tried the eldest never received any love by the king, only harsh punishments and cruel judgement while the youngest was spoiled with love and presents by his father"_

 _"This went on for quiet sometime, till one cold stormy night...an old woman came to visit them"_

 _"Shivering from the cold rain the old woman looked at the king, she had nowhere to go she looked at the king as she asked for shelter for the night...though she had no money she offered a single perfect rose in exchange"_

 _"Disgusted by the old woman's filth and appearance the king ordered the servants to take her away, while the oldest son, taken back by pity asked his father to allow her to stay for the night"_

 _"The king laughed at his older sons request before sending the woman away, when he did the eldest though of a plan, leaving he caught up to the old woman and snuck her into the palace for the night"_

 _"The old woman was surprised but grateful of his kindness for it seemed that the elder son was a good person"_

 _"Yet somehow the king found out about his older sons doings and punished him severely, beating him up in front of the old woman"_

 _"Enraged by the kings doing the old woman demanded to know why had the king hurt his own flesh and blood"_

 _"The king sneered at her as he revealed that his eldest son meant nothing to him because of the destiny revealed to him by the precursors, it said that the eldest would be a monster, would kill mercilessly and try to destroy the city while his younger brother would be the savior and future ruler of the city"_

 _"Horrified the eldest cried out, he was not a bad person so why was he cursed to become such a monster just because some destiny said so"_

 _"Angered by what she had heard and seen the old woman began to glow with power, her appearance melted away to reveal a beautiful precursor, the old woman was a high class precursor for she was a humanoid figure whose body was made out of translucent blue light"_

 _"Ashamed by the behavior the precursor witness the king tried to apologize but it was too late for the high class precursor had seen and heard enough"_

 _"Her fury upon both the king and the precursor destiny was shown as she placed a curse upon the king, for what he had done he was not a person so therefor he will die a horrible and painful death"_

 _"When that was done the high class precursor healed the eldest son before leaving for the precursor realm where she cursed all of the precursors, for going against the act of free will and the horrible destiny they have forced on an innocent person they were no better than rats...so rat like beings they would become"_

 _"Years passed and the destiny came to happened, feeling pity and shame for what they had done the precursors...now ottsels banded together and managed to bring the eldest son back..sadly his body was damaged too much for them to heal completely so they fixed it with some mechanical parts and such making the eldest son into a cyborg"_

 _"Afraid for what might happen if anybody found out about him being alive the eldest son hid himself with the ottsels in a hidden castle which the high class precursor made for them so they could have a place they can call home"_

 _"Before she went back to her realm she gave the eldest son 2 gifts...a garden with a lake...which was his mirror to the outside world...and lastly the rose she had offered her father"_

 _"That rose was not an ordinary rose, it was magical and it offered a comfort to the eldest son...and a promise"_

 _"The truth would set him free"_

 _"But...would the truth ever be known?"_

 _ **Haven city (couple of years later) :**_

There was hussle and bussle as the hammers went down and walls came up, people with construction equipment came and left bringing in tools and materials as the walls of the city were reinforced.

Watching nearby was the city's ruler and its governor, Jak and Ashlin. You see since Jak was never really taught how to rule or anything of royalty Ashlin accepted the position of governess so she can lend him a hand whenever it was needed.

"Think the walls will be done in time?" Asked Jak as he watched the construction,

"Seems to be likely, I only hope that there are no more surprises" said Ashlin as she wrote something on a little note pad, a memo,

"Like what? A metalhead attack?" Joked Jak a bit,

"Don't jinx us, its Daxters job to do that" said Ashlin with a small laugh,

"I heard that" somebody yelled turning their heads Jak called "Hey Dax, when did you get here?".

Standing on top of some pipes stood the orange colored ottsel as he tapped his foot unhappy before answering "I arrived just in time to hear you two talk about me",

"Come on Dax, were just kidding" said Jak as he walked over to his long time best friend,

"Ya sure, says the happy couple" said Daxter rolling his eyes.

"How many times must we tell you, were not a couple" said Ashlin annoyed,

"If your not then explain the kiss you two shared after destroying the darkmaker and cyber Errol" said Daxter with a mischievous glint in his eye,

"Spur of the moment" said both Jak and Ashlin,

"Suuuurrreee it is" said Daxter smirking, then dodged some scrap metal Ashlin threw at him,

"Get that idea out of your head Daxter! She is too old for me" said Jak scolding his friend,

"And he is too young for me" said Ashlin agreeing with Jak,

"Love knows no age" said Daxter poetically, then screamed before running away from a furious gun wielding Ashlin who wanted nothing more than to turn him into a scarf while Jak ran behind her trying to save his friend.

It was obvious Daxter had gone to far on this one.

 _ **Haven city palace, later:**_

Mental growls of anger were bottled up as Ashlin fumed, because of her "behavior problems" Jak decided that maybe its best she did some paper work for a while.

Why should she get punished? The rat was the one who started it.

Sighting she put away the paper work before getting up and leaving, the palace was beautiful now, it always had been, but now with all the reparations and such it looked breathtaking.

Taking her time Ashlin admired everything around her from the blue walls, to the large open windows which let bright light enter the hallway which itself seem to shine as it all reflected unto the painting which hung in the same hallway.

It was a large old painting of a family, the only surviving portrait of the time before Barron took over, in it was Damas as he stood tall and proud wearing a handsome looking gray coat with many golden buckles, a royal red cape was attached to his shoulders, next to him was a happy woman, her hair was blond and green which fell in graceful curls, she wore a vibrant purple dress with a green sash, around her neck she wore a simple silver strand with what seemed like an orange bead on the center, her blue eyes seem to sparkle as she look down at the bundle of gold cloth she held so gently in her arms, resting on it was a infant, no more than a few says old, on his head he had wisps of blond and green hair.

Ashlin smiled at bit at it before frowning a bit as she noticed, a part of the painting had been torn out.

Reaching out she touched it, stroking it as she wondered what was the reason for having that part be torn out.

"Lovely painting" she heard, it caused her to turn around and stand in a defense pose.

"Sorry to startle you" said Tess waiving her hands showing she was unharmed.

Ashlin stared, she will never get used to the fact that Tess is now an ottsel, a cross between a weasel and an otter with orange and cream yellow fur.

"Next time don't surprise me" said Ashlin relaxing a bit,

"Alright" said Tess as she soothed down her clothes then asked "How are things going?",

"Their alright" said Ashlin as she walked closer to Tess then asked "Why do you ask?",

"Well...its because...its been sometime since you and Torn..",

"It was a mutual agreement Tess, we decided we were better off as friends for now" said Ashlin,

"Oh" said Tess as she understood,

"We still see each other from time to time to have lunch" said Ashlin,

"Its nice to know you two still get along" said Tess,

"I agree on that" said Ashlin before she and Tess left, pretty much talking about how their days have been, neither one of them knowing that trouble was brewing.

 _ **Somewhere on the wastelands**_ :

The harsh environment seem to get harsher, the winds blew picking up the sands and harshly hitting anything in its path, right now it seemed as if their target was a lone wastelander as he struggled to make it through.

What seemed like a usual routine, just go and investigate the strange signal broadcast through the scans of the city had turned into a life and death situation when his vehicle decided to crash down, stranding him in the middle of a sandstorm.

Sig had years of experience in the wastelands, had survived through the worst conditions, but this sandstorm was the worst as it threatened to tear the very flesh of his own bones.

His foot hit against a hard stone, tripping him and injuring his leg, falling like a log against the sand Sig hissed as he held his injured leg, the sandstorm grew harsh around him, sand hitting his body with no mercy, injury getting worse.

Waiving his hand a bit Sig tried to clear the sand, it just kept piling up as it swirled around.

Soon his eye caught something, a figure of a person was coming over, then there was nothing as darkness washed over Sig's line of vision.

 _ **Later, someplace else:**_

Soft, that the was the first thing that Sig felt when he came too, feeling the environment around him he noticed he was laying on something soft, probably a mattress or maybe a feather futon, the sheet that covered him was probably silk.

Slowly moving Sig sat up and began looking around, found himself in a strange room.

The walls and floor were all made out of what looked like creole marble which had a beautiful white and blue color, designs were carved unto the marble which such beauty and technique Sig was sure no mere person could have done it, the windows were a beautiful arch with many flowery patters carved unto it, the sea could easily be heard from where he was laying, the smell of ocean and salt reached his nose.

Looking down Sig found his leg was wrapped in a gauze, his wound had been tended but the question was who did that?

Slowly getting up from the bed, which Sig realized it was a bed he limped over to the window and stared outside, looking he saw a rocky cliff, the waves crashing against it as he looked down, by now he was wondering where in precursia was he?

Turning around he noticed a small table in the middle of the room, on top of that was a small tray with a silver covering over it.

Walking over Sig took the lid, eyeing his surroundings in case anything were to come out before pulling the silver lid off.

A heavenly smell of scrambled flut flut eggs and hig hog bacon came out as Sig stared at the small feast before him, soon his eyes settled on a small note, taking it he looked over it before reading it.

"Your leg needs at least 4 days to heal, your welcome to stay as a guest" it said, whoever wrote it had very nice penmanship.

Slowly sitting down Sig stared at the food, smelling it, looking for anything out of the ordinary, he was always very cautious with food, especially when strangers prepared it.

Seeing there was no indication that anything foul had been put in the food Sig ate it with great appetite not noticing a figure was watching nearby.

 _ **Couple of days later:**_

Spargus was in a crisis as its ruler Sig had been missing for days now.

"He couldn't have just vanished into thin air" muttered Ashlin as she looked over a map, kept taps with the group who were all in the wasteland in search parties.

"They have search the west and south of the wastelands, all we have left is north and east" said Torn walking over as he returned from a search with Jak and Daxter, his commander uniform was covered in sand, even his hair and ears had sand stuck on it.

Ashlin scowled a bit frustrated, she couldn't understand how Sig could have gone missing with all the experience he has in the wastelands..it was just not possible or likely.

"he has to have been taken, I am sure of that" though Ashlin as she was sure of that.

Tired of taking a back seat Ashlin gave Torn the map and said "I am going out there",

"What? No not you too!" said Torn, he already had a hard time convincing Jak to return to Haven, now he has to deal with Ashlin,

"Yes and I am going" snapped Ashlin as she pretty much pushed Torn aside and walked out of the Spargus palace.

Taking the dune hopper she drove away towards the north of the wastelands, her gut was telling her that Sig was somewhere around there so that is where she was going.

 _ **6 hours later, somewhere in the wastelands:**_

The sandstorm roared as a vehicle drove full speed ahead, Ashlin looked around as she drove faster, watching her path.

A few minutes ago there was no sandstorm but the closer she got in the direction she was going the harder the sandstorm became.

What was wrong she had no idea, but she was going to find out.

Then just as the sandstorm started...it ended as Ashlin reach the coast of the wasteland which was joint by some mini islands which lead to a huge jagged rock of an island.

Narrowing her eyes to it Ashlin decided to investigate it, using the dune hopper she hopped from island to island till she reach the jagged rock island only to find a surprise.

In the front the island was a jagged mountain...but hiding behind it stood a magnificent castle that would put both the spargus and Haven palace to shame.

It was large, all seemed to be carved out of some type of white bluish marble.

Approaching the gate she let herself in to find a shocking surprise...Sig's vehicle...it was parked near the entrance.

Slowly getting out of her vehicle Ashlin took out her pistol and slowly made her way into the palace, wondering what she was going to find in there.

 **To be continued...**


End file.
